


头牌

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 公式光抹布文下药  囚禁  调教  轮X  dirty talk种族采用第一世界的叫法
Kudos: 31





	头牌

暗之战士是被一盆冷水浇醒的。  
冰凉的水顺着发丝流下，滑过身上尚未结痂的伤口时传来火辣的刺痛。他难耐地扭动身体，却听到了一通金属碰撞的声音，随即感到手腕上有什么重重的东西环了一圈，怎么扯也扯不开，很快他便意识到自己被囚禁的事实。身上的衣服和铠甲早就不知道被扒拉到哪个角落，现在他浑身赤裸坐在凹凸不平的水泥地板上。  
“哟，这小子总算是醒了，”听到光之战士的动静，有人朝他走了过来，“我还担心他被群殴之后就这么没了，看来是我多想了啊。”  
“毕竟头儿吩咐过一定要留活口，咱们也不敢把人往死里打，”另一个声音响起，从衣服看应该是先前这人的同伙，“但是这小子真是不好对付，还是你比较聪明，用麻药把他制服下来了。”  
暗之战士借用屋子里微弱的光线观察面前的二人，穿着与水晶都居民不同的工装，一股地痞的气息从身上散发出来。换做平常，区区两卒根本不是光之战士的对手，奈何现在他被死死束缚着，身体还残留着遭受殴打的疼痛，更要命的是他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，估计是所谓麻药的副作用。  
后面说话的人走近暗之战士，不顾光之战士的反抗用手指挑起他的下巴说道：“你看，这脸蛋确实是极好的货色，还有这身体，你看这结实的肌肉和线条，铁定能卖个好价钱。”  
“行了行了，别用你那臭手脏了头儿的东西，到时候弄得人买家不高兴我们可是要被头儿扔进海里。给我记住，我们把人抓到交给头儿就算完成任务了。”  
“记住了记住了。啊对了，咱们能围观吗？那个拍卖会我还一次都没进去过，这次既然有咱们的功劳……”  
“想什么呢蠢货，就你这一身破烂还想进那种上流社会的地方？做你的美梦去。”他的同伙狠狠地扇了一巴掌过去，“差不多拍卖会要开始了，赶紧干活吧。”   
思维还处于混沌的暗之战士察觉到一丝危机，然而他来不及做出反抗，就被两人按压着身子脸重重地砸向地面。手臂上一阵针刺的疼痛传来，暗之战士半睁着眼，惊恐地看到针管里的液体被全部推入体内。药物再次将暗之战士麻痹住，他已无力气挣扎，任由两人在他身上四处乱动，渐渐失去意识。  
  
这一次由拍卖会的负责人亲自上阵当主持人，可见这次的拍卖品一定是世间瑰宝。底下的观众们纷纷议论起来，有人猜是森林里稀有的妙龄维斯族，也有人猜是长得精致小巧的年轻猫秘族。大厅里聚集了游末邦所有富豪，他们已经感受到这次拍卖会与以往不同，甚至等不及老板开始竞拍就已经互相出价，整个场面沸沸扬扬。  
负责人走上台示意众人安静，随后让工作人员将其推了上来，卖着关子没有公布这次拍卖的东西的身份。被厚重的绒布盖住不让人透过舞台灯光看到里侧，搞得如此神秘，台下的人们更加迫不及待，人群里不时传来吹口哨的声音以示不耐烦。  
突然间，明亮的场内灯光全部熄灭，只留下照亮舞台中央的那几束。负责人在众人的瞩目下缓缓掀开绒布，将神秘的拍卖品展示出来。  
绒布下的金属鸟笼里囚禁着一个尘族青年，他的眼睛被黑纱布蒙住，隐隐约约能瞧见后脑勺有个漂亮的蝴蝶结。青年的双手举过头顶用铁链与鸟笼顶端的金属架一起圈住，脖子上戴着宠物用的项圈，胸前的双乳红肿发亮，胸膛不停起伏。青年坐在鸟笼正中，两腿屈起并拢，试图遮挡暴露在外的隐蔽地带。众目睽睽之下他死死咬住下唇不让身体动弹，似乎在忍耐些什么。  
眼尖的人立马看到青年身下的小穴里插着个东西在不停震动，搅得后穴冒出清液，他大声喊道：“快看！他的后穴里塞着棒子！”  
台下的观众们发出惊喜的呼声，好奇的人们推搡着往前想一看究竟。  
“他的阴茎！你们看啊，他的阴茎也塞着东西！”又有人从青年大腿的缝隙处找到了新发现，他看到青年半挺的阴茎顶端有个闪耀的宝石，托住宝石的金属棒插进了小孔。  
“真的！那里会玩坏的吧！”  
“根部那个是锁精环吗？”  
青年一丝不挂的身上竟然藏着这么多玩意儿，台下众人的激情已经被彻底点燃。  
“妈的，他这么会玩！我要忍不住了！”  
“我他妈都要硬了！”  
“我要买下他，把他当性奴调教到只会管我叫爸爸！”  
台下观众的惊呼早已连绵不绝，在青年听来那些惊呼声因自己失去视力而倍加刺耳。他清楚地感受身体逐渐发热，敏感部位开始湿润出水，不停地扭动身子想背过去遮住这番羞耻。然而在台下的观众看来，笼中的青年扭动得就像是享受到巅峰的失控模样，色情至极。  
“这就是本场拍卖会的主角，”负责人清了清嗓子抬高声音宣布，“来自水晶都的暗之战士，要拯救诺弗兰特的暗之战士！”  
观众们再次沸腾，谁也没想到那位被众人歌颂的英雄暗之战士竟然会像牲口一样被关在笼子里，性感迷人的身体被塞满玩具，赤身裸体地供人们竞拍。他们兴奋不已，高喊着“英雄腿再张大一点”“英雄快点叫出声”，一双双贪婪的眼睛恨不得贴在英雄的皮肤上。有的人已经脱下裤子对着暗之战士手淫，幻想他已经臣服与自己身下成为宠物。

台上的暗之战士觉得整个人都快爆炸了。他从昏迷中苏醒时已经被关在笼子里，全身最敏感的地方都被抹上浓郁的精油，带着强烈的催情效果一点点侵蚀他的大脑。身下一前一后都被塞满撑开，带来一阵阵胀痛，这种从未有过的体验让他无比惊恐，深怕一不小心肉体就会受伤。  
然而精油催情的效果好得惊人，配合着体内的玩具很快就让暗之战士的情欲开关完全打开。他不再抗拒撑大肠壁的震动棒，前列腺被蹭过带来的酥麻感犹如巨浪将他掀翻，他想要逃离，肠壁却死死吸附着震动棒，持续的刺激让许久未经人事的暗之战士很快湿润了后穴。  
他从未想过能用后面得到高潮，后穴第一次使用就有风暴般的快感不断冲击，嘴巴控制不住地张开发出呻吟，却又意识到自己是被人围观马上闭紧了嘴。他听到台下的人们发出哄笑，许多人叫他再淫荡一点，叫他发出比妓女还动听的呻吟。言语的侮辱让暗之战士心生愤怒，可是愤怒很快被快感淹没。他知道自己的阴茎早就硬得笔直，下腹部的暖流随时可以喷泄出来。  
但是最要命的是他的阴茎被堵得严实。老板恶趣味地用镶有宝石的金属棒捅进他的小孔，在他未勃起的时候给他上了锁精环。一开始阴茎还没硬挺的时候大部分注意力都让后穴吸引，眼下他终于被刺激得想射精了，才后知后觉什么叫限制高潮。他难耐地抬起下腹，想要把小孔里的金属棒和套在阴茎根部的锁精环抖下来，反而让后穴里的震动棒滑到更深的地方。阴茎随着身体的振动来回抖动，小孔溢出的淫液已经打湿了露在外面的宝石。然而还不够，他想发泄，身体的欲望折磨地他几乎要发疯，他的呻吟不受控制变了音调。  
“想射……想射……”暗之战士不停地扬起脖子，大幅度甩着脑袋发出不符合英雄身份的呢喃，“快让我射……我快不行了……让我射吧……”  
一个戴着金色面具的男人突然从人群中跳上舞台，把手中沉甸甸的袋子往地上一搁，颇有自信地对老板说：“这个家伙我买下了。”台下传来一阵阵唏嘘，人们对于男人抢先一步很是不爽，然而在老板打开袋子确认过里头金币数量后纷纷住了嘴。作为游末邦最大的娱乐场所，蜂箱夜总会的老板拥有绝对的财力，他从一开始就确信这位英雄一定能为自己的夜总会赚来更多财富，耐心地等待人们被英雄吸引不再竞拍的时机赶紧抓住机会。  
从负责人那里拿到鸟笼钥匙的老板高高在上俯视笼中的暗之战士，看着他被折磨到发疯边缘的模样扬起嘴角。老板把笼子打开，解开了困住暗之战士双手的枷锁，勾住他脖子上的项圈把人从笼子里拖了出来。  
暗之战士被老板这么一通动作弄得头晕，他趴在地上，体内的束缚将他逼到极限。他害怕身体被玩坏，已经顾不上身份和形象，摸黑着爬到老板的脚边，苦苦哀求老板让他解放。  
脚边的暗之战士彻底屈服于情欲和本能，向老板展示出他最为鲜美勾人的一面。老板对于新宠物的听话懂事非常满意，于是坏心眼地捏住捅进他阴茎的拉珠搅动了数十下才缓缓拔出，暗之战士突然仰着脑袋颤抖着迎来高潮，一股股浓浓的精液迅速喷涌而出。高潮中的暗之战士无法控制身体，而老板直接抽出他后穴里的震动棒，抓着项圈让他以后入的姿势跪在面前，扶着自己粗大的阴茎趁虚而入。  
药物作用下暗之战士几乎没有不应期，才射过的身体很快回到了状态，紧实的肉壁立刻吸附上粗大的阴茎。比震动棒更烫更大的阴茎将他的身体撑开，老板托起他的臀部好好让阴茎进得更深，每一次撞击都直抵前列腺，他爽得合不拢嘴，唾液顺着嘴角流下。他看不见操弄自己的人的模样，然而这已经没有必要，他知道自己正在几十上百个人面前被人奸淫，昂扬的阴茎在操弄中甩来甩去，射精的欲望又一次涌上心头。  
身后的人完全没有释放的预兆，可是暗之战士忍不住了，他叫着射了出来，后穴痉挛般快速收缩，咬得身后的人狠狠捏了一下他的腰腹。他听到原本因财力安静下来的人群发出异样的声响，自制力差一些的男人们已经在自己的呻吟中纷纷缴械，而为了面子死命撑着不射的那些人也憋红了脸。若不是有着“不许对已拍卖的物品动手”的规定，他相信那群禽兽一定会排队轮奸自己。  
老板总算在他体内射出一大股精液，满意地在新宠物的后背亲了一口，这场弥漫着淫靡气息的拍卖会才到此结束。暗之战士瘫倒在台上，记不清高潮了几次的身体沉重地不行，两个穴口都痉挛着流出体液。耳边人群里的呼声一点点飘远，他把支撑不住的眼皮一闭，再次陷入昏迷。

蜂箱夜总会最近的客流量是往常的数倍，而且越到深夜越是热闹，这都源于老板从拍卖会带回来了一个大宝贝。人们几乎都是冲着这位夜总会新头牌而来，每到晚上十点这位新头牌都会来到舞台上跳钢管，于是人们为了抢一个好位置都会提前来夜总会占位。为了维护秩序，老板不得不给十点场设立高昂的门票，然而还是有不少人夜夜砸钱想要一睹头牌的风采。  
这日，十点的指针刚过，夜总会里喧闹的电音就戛然而止，乐队调整铺子，开始演奏优雅的爵士乐。舞台上明艳的灯光也转为单色，齐刷刷对准舞台正中央的钢管。夜总会的头牌在众人的掌声中走上台，向观众行李，随后修长的手指握住钢管，穿着高跟靴的脚用力一蹬，整个人离开台面旋转起来。  
“明明是个尘族男人，跳起舞来比女人还色气。”  
“大名鼎鼎的英雄竟然会穿一条紧身裤在我们面前跳艳舞，这笔钱太值了。”  
“下回能让他光着身子跳一段吗？最好跳完再张开双腿。”  
台上的暗之战士似乎没有听到那些羞辱的声音，依旧专注于舞蹈。人们看着他双腿夹紧钢管，一只手紧握钢管，身体扭动着做出各种诱人的动作，不知不觉被他勾了魂。上身灰蓝色衬衫的扣子只扣到胸前，稍微一点大幅度动作就能露出双乳，下面黑色紧身裤和高跟短靴更是凸显色气。他仿佛是天生的舞蹈家，姣好的肌肉线条以及那张俊秀的脸就连男人也为之臣服。然而仔细观察，就能注意到暗之战士在奶白色灯光下泛红的脸颊，还有他臀部下方的一处凸起。  
随着最后一个高难度的倒立完成，舞蹈终于在人们的掌声中结束。暗之战士回到地面，开始接下来的“表演”。  
他刚跳下舞台走到人群中，就有客人恶趣味地拍了拍他被紧身裤包裹的臀部，丰满的臀部立刻弹了几下。那些不轻不重的巴掌平日里倒不是什么麻烦，但是对现在的暗之战士而言实属不妙，他差点站不稳就要倒下去，好在他手摸到了桌子的边缘。人们已经察觉到暗之战士的呼吸变得急促，脸上的红晕也不自然地明显起来。他们按捺不住地搓搓手，抓住了暗之战士的肩膀将他压在桌上，暴力地扯破他的衣裤。人们立刻看到他后穴里还在震动的肛塞，以及被性欲唤起开始挺立冒水的阴茎。  
“真骚，这男人还塞着这玩意跳舞。”  
“靠这么个玩意鸡巴就硬得出水，究竟是哪来的婊子。”  
后穴里的肛塞被人拔出，里面尚未凝固的精液一下子顺着大腿留下来。失去了填塞的后穴很快欲求不满起来，暗之战士翘起臀部蹭着身后人们鼓鼓的裤裆，希望他们能好好爱抚自己。  
如此主动把身体送上门的宠物，哪有不好好疼爱的道理呢？暗之战士先是被一个挺着啤酒肚的中年男人插入，中年男人的阴茎在他扩张充分的穴道里畅通无阻地抽送，压在暗之战士的背上，贴近暗之战士的耳朵说了很多肉麻又下流的话。中年男人短小的阴茎显然无法满足暗之战士，在内射之后很快变软了退出来。  
“不够，想要更多……”暗之战士的后穴还是得不到想要的爱抚，性欲被撩拨到一半止住的感觉折磨得难受。他的手摸住挺立的阴茎，沾着小孔流出的液体润滑大力套弄。  
“啪——”暗之战士自慰的动作被在他脚边的男人打断。  
“谁允许你用手来了？”高大的菁灵族男人紧紧抓着暗之战士的手腕，就着上一个男人留下的精液插进去。一下子进来粗长的阴茎把后穴塞得满满的，暗之战士不由得发出满足的呻吟。他艰难地转过头和菁灵族男人接吻，撬开对方舌头的时候一股好闻的红酒味传来，他发疯似的侵略对方的口腔，将混有红酒味的唾液舔尽。他淫乱的阴茎竟然只靠热吻就乱甩地射出一股股精液，将他的耻毛弄脏。他喜欢身后这个菁灵族男人的阴茎，每一下都正中他最敏感的地方，他舒服地抑制不住呻吟流出。  
“好大，好爽！”菁灵族男人的浓精对准暗之战士的敏感处射出来，暗之战士扬起脖子痛快地喊叫，身体一阵颤抖又一次迎来高潮。  
尽管一个个后入对暗之战士而言可以享受到极致的快感，但对等待的人们来说未免太拖。一个迦震族男人把暗之战士翻了个面，掰开他的大腿方便他硕大的阴茎进入。迦震族那比菁灵族更粗的阴茎捅进后穴，暗之战士失声叫了出来，他感觉后穴的每一处褶皱似乎都被磨平，小腹也隐约隆起。  
未等他适应穴道被撑开到极限，他的双手也被分别抓起握住不同男人的阴茎，他很快就理解了众人的意思开始为他们手淫。又有人按住他的脑门把阴茎送进那张还在呻吟的嘴，他立马用舌尖灵巧地为男人口交。  
“这家伙简直比妓女还骚。”  
“这么渴望鸡巴，是不是没有鸡巴就活不下去了？”  
被羞辱的暗之战士反而更加兴奋，已经射过几次的阴茎再一次挺立，夹在迦震族男人和自己中间，喷吐出稀薄的精液。察觉到身下的人再次高潮，迦震族男人的阴茎仿佛比刚进入时又粗了一圈，凶猛地冲撞最让暗之战士疯狂的地方，把之前别人射进去的精液都挤出来。下面肉壁持续不停地吸附粗大的阴茎，上边的舌头和尖牙也不停歇，将嘴里的阴茎舔出淫液。他还不忘手上的动作，得心应手地揉搓囊袋和根部，手中的阴茎被他玩弄地一点点胀大，顶端冒出的淫水沾满他的双手。被他伺候得舒服得男人们摸了摸他的脑袋以示奖励。  
“咕唔！”嘴中的阴茎突然抵住他的咽部，紧接着他尝到精液的腥味。他将射进嘴里精液全部吞下，甚至贪婪地舔舐小孔不漏一滴。  
上边刚送走完事的阴茎，迦震族的男人就俯下身子用尖牙咬住暗之战士的肩膀，血液瞬间从伤口流出。身上的男人猛兽般在自己身体里横冲直撞，痛感伴随着快感几乎就要把暗之战士摧毁得一干二净。他紧紧抱住男人，让粗大的阴茎进得更深，让他到达顶峰。  
最后迦震族的男人射出一大股精液将暗之战士的后穴填满，满意地亲了他的脸颊。后面等得不耐烦的人走上前，把迦震族男人挤到一边，不给他温存喘息的机会，直接脱下裤子对着已经被操松的后穴抽插起来。  
暗之战士看到不断有新面孔来到自己面前，非常尽职尽责地迎接每一位客人，用身体的每一处讨好客人。他不记得这场轮奸持续了多久，只知道店里所有客人都享用了他的身体，把精液射进他的体内，后穴射满了就射到身上。  
“不愧是夜总会的头牌，大英雄的身体可比那些女人好上无数倍。”  
“下次来要继续为哥们几个服务哦？”  
他整个人虚脱地躺在桌上，连续高潮消耗了他太多体力，不知不觉就昏厥过去。体内体外不同人的精液混着他的体液，地上聚成一摊淫水。人们见他在睡梦中还喃喃着想要，觉得他可能被操傻了，往他手里后穴里塞了几张钞票才离开。

等他清醒过来，天也蒙蒙亮了。他把后穴里湿得皱巴巴的钞票拿出来，没了阻碍尚未干涸的精液立马从松弛的穴口流出。他叹了口气，从夜总会吧台的柜子里找到一个全新的大号肛塞放进后穴，然后抓了条毯子随便裹了裹，朝浴室走去，准备洗洗身子迎接晚上的“演出”。  
  
  
  



End file.
